dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Catch the Babies
Catch the Babies is the 10th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 4. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Fiesta Trio *Mami *Papi *Abuela *Diego *Perrito (debut) *Guillermo *Isabella Summary Dora tells a silly story about the time they had to rescue Dora's twin siblings, who were heading over to the Gooey Geyser on their runaway stroller. Recap Dora and her family got together at Dora's house. Dora tells the story on the day she and her family had to catch the babies. It all started when Dora woke up and says "good morning" in Spanish. Soon after, she hears her baby brother and baby sister. Dora couldn't see them but she can hear them. The babies weren't in their cribs. Instead, they were outside reaching for their rattles. The babies reach for their rattles in the stroller. The babies get into the stroller and the babies get buckled up. The stroller started moving on its own. It rolls onto the path and out the gate. Dora was in shock. She tells her parents that the babies fell in the stroller and that the stroller is rolling away. The parents were surprised. So, Dora and her parents went outside (in their pajamas) to catch the babies. The problem was, they didn't know where the stroller was going. Dora checks Map for help. Map tells Dora that the stroller was heading towards the gooey geyser. But to stop the stroller, they have to go through the farm, through the flowery garden to get the gooey geyser to catch the babies. So, Dora and her parents had to find the farm. The tree was obstructing their vision. Suddenly, Boots appears and moves the leaves out of the way to reveal the farm. Boots comes down from the tree and lands into Dora's arms. Dora tells Boots that the babies fell in the stroller and that the stroller was rolling away. Boots heard this and had to catch those babies. Dora, Boots and Dora's parents got going. The path splits into 3 different directions. 1 path leads to the barn, 1 path leads to a silo and 1 path leads to some bales of hay. Dora and Boots take the path to the barn while Papi takes the path to the silo and Mami takes the path to the bales of hay. Suddenly, Dora and Boots run into a horse. He was hungry for his breakfast. He wanted 3 apples. They feed him 3 apples and continued through. Papi had a problem too. But he had to deal with a pig who was hungry too. But he wants 4 watermelons. They count out 4 watermelons and Papi continued through. Immediately after, Mami had to feed the sheep 5 carrots. They count out 5 carrots and Mami got through. Dora, Boots, Mami and Papi got back together as they make it through the farm. Dora checks Map to figure out where to go next. Map places a checkmark by the farm. The path traces to a flowery garden. The viewer tells Dora that next they have to go through the flowery garden. Dora, Boots, Mami and Papi continued to try and catch the babies. The stroller goes over the bridge. But then, pieces of the bridge broke apart. The babies got across just in time. Suddenly, they saw someone swinging on the vine. It was Abuela. Dora, Boots, Mami and Papi grabbed the vine and swung across the bridge. At the flowery garden, the path splits into 4 different directions. The group decided to split up. As the viewer checks on Dora and Boots, they had to wake up the clapping flowers. As the viewer checks on Abuela, she had to make a silly face with silly flowers. Next the viewer had to help Papi do a silly dance with the silly dancing flowers. Finally, the viewer helps Mami go quietly through a field of flowers with bees sleeping on top of them. The group gets back together one more after making it through the flowery garden. Dora checks Map once more to figure out where to go next. Map places a checkmark on the Farm and Flowery Garden. The path traces to the gooey geyser. Map tells the viewer to tell Dora that next they have to go to the gooey geyser. As the group continued down the winding path, they saw capybaras obstructing the path. Diego comes down with his parasail. Diego imitates the sound of the capybara so the capybaras can move out of the way. Dora, Boots, Diego, Abuela, Mami and Papi walk past the capybaras. The babies weren't at the gooey geyser just yet. Suddenly, the path splits into 5 different directions. They couldn't tell which way they went. Papi suggested that they split up. Abuela had to swing over the prickers and thorns. Mami had to climb over a rocky wall. Papi had to jump over 2 mud puddles and Diego had to crawl underneath some low branches. After that, the group gets together and is now caught up with the babies. Dora gets ahead of the others. She wiggles her fingertips as she tried to reach for the stroller. Inch by inch, Dora finally stops stroller. After stopping stroller, the ground started to shake which caused everyone else to shake. The gooey geyser was getting ready to go ker-sploosh. The group took cover. But suddenly, the gooey geyser made bubbles instead of spurting out goo. There were pink and blue bubbles. Dora asked the babies if they liked their ride. The babies enjoyed it. And that was the day where Dora, Boots, Diego, Abuela, Mami and Papi caught the babies. Trivia *Dora shown teeth. * Dora's family and her best friend Boots wear their pajamas in the sunlight. *Perrito sleeps on Dora's bed. *Dora's baby brother and sister's names still haven't been mentioned. *Swiper doesn't appear on this episode. *This is the 86th episode of the show. Character Find Señor Tucán Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 4 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:2005